Haze Shenron
|RomName=Ryan Shinron Liǎng Xīng Lóng |AniName=Haze Shenron |AltName=Èr Xīng Lóng Liang Xing Long Two-Star Dragon |Appears in= |manga debut = "Seven Evil Dragons" |anime debut = "The Shadow Dragons" |Race=Eternal Dragon (Shadow Dragon) |Date of birth=May 12, Age 750 |Date of death=Age 790 Around Age 889Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission, 2012 |FamConnect=Upa (creator) |Counterparts=Xeno Two-Star Dragon }} Haze Shenron, known as |Ryan Shinron|lit. "Two-Star Dragon"}} in the Japanese version, is the Two-Star Dragon and represents the element of pollution or toxicity. Appearance Haze Shenron is a bulky green dragon with a light yellow underbelly. He has sharp fangs, nostrils, and a blue crystal embedded in his forehead. His eyes are yellow, with small black pupils. He has black spikes protruding from his shoulders, his elbows, his back, and his knees. His hands and feet have black claws, and he has a serpentine tail. Personality Haze Shenron, like the other Shadow Dragons, is very arrogant and constantly belittles his opponents. Despite this he can get embarrassed as when he admitted that he couldn't transform. At first glance he appears to be an incompetent fool not knowing when to give up, but this is actually a ploy to prolong fights so his poison can have time to take effect draining his opponent's strength, showing a more cunning side. He also can be somewhat sadistic as he threatened to eat Pan and threw both her and Goku into a toxic lake to dissolve in it. He is very proud of both his poison and his achievements as he called the destruction caused by his poison "beautiful" and boasted his superiority when he thought he defeated Goku and Pan. He appears to be lazy as he would rather let his poison drain his opponent's strength than train to be stronger himself. He also views transformations as cheap tricks used by desperate cowards. But in the end despite all of his talk, he really is just a coward who would try to run away the moment he has to deal with someone actually strong. Biography Background Haze was born when Upa (one of Goku's old friends) wished his father, Bora, back to life after being killed by Mercenary Tao. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga Although he seems to have tremendous durability, Haze Shenron is physically one of the weakest of the Shadow Dragons; he felt a great amount of pain when a single brick fell on his foot, and Pan was able to completely dominate him by herself. However, his elemental abilities are his trump card; the pollution he generates slowly weakens normal beings, so while he remains relatively weak when it comes to scouter readings, his opponents gradually weaken until he is able to overpower them. However, his pollution has no effect on non-organic beings, such as the Machine Mutant Giru. After his pollution brings Goku and Pan to manageable levels of power, Haze Shenron beats up the heroes and throws them into a polluted lake. Unfortunately for him, Giru drags them both to a fresh water geyser, which Goku and Pan blow up to clear the lake of Haze's pollution. With his only advantage gone, the Two-Star Dragon is destroyed when Goku and Pan combine Kamehamehas to blast him into the water. Power ;Anime Haze is the weakest among the Shadow Dragons (at least according to Rage Shenron). He is shown injured by a brick falling onto his foot and is easily knocked around by Pan. He is only proficient in battle after his element of toxicity/pollution has taken its toll on his enemies, and even then with their ki completely drained he still takes time to finish them off. His frailness makes him more a comic relief than an actual foe. Overall, his endurance more than his raw power is what prevents to be taken lightly by his opponents and by the time they discover his strategy it might be already too late to defeat him. In the Japanese version, Goku also states that he's very weak. ;Manga In his base form Haze Shenron is no match for Froze, however when he is transformed into Super Haze Shenron by Oceanus Shenron he is able to overwhelm Froze for a brief time before he is destroyed by Froze's Spirit Excalibur and Death Psycho Bomb combo. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Pollution' – The ability to pollute an area, which slowly weakens the energy of people until they are powerless. In the 18th Dragon Ball Heroes promotional movie, he spreads the Poison from his mouth. **'Strength Drain' – Haze Shenron's pollution slowly drains the energy of beings who are inside it. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'High Endurance' – Despite his low power, Haze Shenron has very high endurance, likely so that he can survive against his foes until his pollution takes effect. *'Tail Attack' – Haze Shenron attacks with his tail. Haze used this attack several times during his fight with Pan and Goku. *'Haze Shenron Dragon Great Vibration' – Haze fires a rainbow Mouth Energy Wave. Named Dragon Large Vibration in the Dragon Ball Heroes, and called Rainbow Glistening Shot in Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Afterimage Technique/Rapid Movement' – A technique that uses short bursts of extreme high speed movement, that moves faster than the opponent can sense. Haze Shenron's version is named Accelerated Escape in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Bear Block' – A forearm block used against Pan. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Round Throw' – A grapple throw used on Pan and Goku. He grabs the opponent, spins them around, and throws them or rolls them like a bowling ball. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Possession' – Used in the spin-off manga Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. First used to possess Rezok, and then used to possess Fasha (Mizore). **'Class-up' – Used in order to turn Rezok into a Classed Up Frieza Clan member. **'Hunting Arrow' – While possessing Mizore (Fasha), he make her utilize this technique. *'Unnamed spike shooting technique' – A technique used by Super Haze Shenron in Victory Mission, Haze Shenron twirls his spiked shoulder pads, launching many spikes at his opponent. *'Dark Dragon' – Haze Shenron channels the power of Black Smoke Shenron and fires a huge wave of dark ki. This attack is a Card Action Ability for the Shadow Dragons in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Darkness form The form that Haze Shenron takes upon his release from Black Smoke Shenron. He has the appearance of a black version of the regular Shenron, but with an energy sphere in his mouth. Super Haze Shenron Haze Shenron attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission 8 series (JM8). He also appears using this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga, after being forced out his host's body, Haze Shenron takes on a "Super" form thanks to Oceanus Shenron in order to face the Frieza Race Hero Froze himself. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' Haze Shenron makes his very first debut in a video-game and as a playable character in Dragon Ball Heroes, since the second mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM2). Voice Actors *Japanese: Chafurin *English: **Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love **Funimation dub: Brad Jackson *Italian dub: Pietro Ubaldi *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Nestor Chiesse Battles ;Dragon Ball GT *Haze Shenron vs. Pan *Haze Shenron vs. Goku and Pan *Haze Shenron vs. Giru *Haze Shenron vs. Goku and Pan Trivia *Haze Shenron is one of the two Shadow Dragons (along with Oceanus Shenron) that Goku did not use his Super Saiyan 4 form against. *Out of all the Shadow Dragons, Haze is the only one that closely resembles a dragon. *Haze Shenron is formed around the two-star ball. Appropriately, this was the Dragon Ball that Bulma found lying around Capsule Corporation which led to the creation of the Dragon Radar and her hunt for the other six that started the entire series. *Haze Shenron's Japanese name, Liang Xing Long, is grammatically incorrect in Chinese, as the Two-Star Dragon Ball is known as |Arushinchū}} in Japanese. While "liang" means "two" in Chinese, it is only used for counting and measuring things, and should not be used in the name of a proper noun. *Haze Shenron was created from Goku's wish to bring Bora back to life, this is ironic as Bora dedicated his life to protect the land around Korin Tower, whereas Haze's power is to pollute the environment with his poison. Gallery See also *Haze Shenron (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ca:Haze Shenron pt-br:Ryan Shenlong es:Er Xing Long Category:Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Dragons Category:Males Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Demons Category:Deities